


Nocturnal

by Aeoluszzz



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeoluszzz/pseuds/Aeoluszzz
Kudos: 9





	Nocturnal

“I only call you when it's half past five，The only time I'd ever call you mine.”

我做着一份回报丰厚的工作，昼伏夜出。一张房卡，或一串高级公寓的开门密码，不需要知悉你是谁，不问缘由，随时待命，绝对保密。

打开他的房门前，我就有预感今夜的工作似乎并不好做。 

地板因为音响的轰鸣而震颤着，烟雾缭绕中，这位出手阔绰召唤我的客户，抬着薄薄的手腕向内侧下压，手里未燃尽的半支烟被按灭在了烟灰缸中。 漫不经心的向我斜睥了一眼，两只眼睛又回到了电脑屏幕上。视线越过他线条紧致的颈部，透过反光的荧幕，我看到他紧抿着嘴角，抖动的手指，轻点的头颅，都传达着不耐烦的态度。

似乎无暇顾及我。

通常情况下，有我在的地方，从不冷场，放肆的聚会怎能离开悉知声色犬马的顾问。当然，如果出手阔绰，面对不甘寂寞的“private client”，我也可以做个只会呼吸的影子——只在背光处纾解他们难以启齿的欲望。我知道，他之所以找到我，都是因为那天的私人聚会。

那是一个热闹非凡的夜晚，经销奢华跑车的品牌主办了盛大的晚会。说是为了品牌文化的推广而宴请了各界名流，衣冠楚楚的一群人等候着致辞、展览、精彩的游戏，逐一展开，可每一个受邀参加的宾客都清楚，真正的生动好戏，在于after party. 体面的晚会结束之后，卸去华服和灯光下的伪装，夜行动物鱼贯而入主人的私家豪宅，这之后才是他们所期待的。

伴随着轰响的音乐，红色的光线笼罩下的小型的宴会厅迎来了那夜第一个全场瞩目的对象：松垮的夹克，包裹着头型的帽子，素净一张脸，轻挑着媚眼。小姐太太们似乎知悉这个年轻漂亮的男人，高呼着他的名字，他保持着矜持的笑容，抿嘴歪头示意。他的表演不似他外像袒露的那般清秀温和，在紧密的鼓点和层层叠加器乐的音乐中，我的视线穿越人群，只看到他的嘴一张一合，劲瘦的腰肢随着节奏收放自如的摆动，尖叫声与音乐的声音飘得很远。对于如何让人为他抓狂尖叫，他似乎很有一套。节目的最后，在所有人的瞩目中，他蹲伏在舞台的边缘，膝盖贴着地板，一只手扶着宴会的主人的肩膀，另一只手作飞吻状，以乖巧恭顺的姿态，以玩味的眼梢，一切都恰到好处。看得出来主人公很吃这一套，微微涨红了面庞，热切的目光紧紧追随这位大明星的脸蛋，从眉梢扫到了他菱角分明的双唇——旋即移开了眼睛。唔，确实极品，轻呷了一口手里的taquila，我不动声色的想。

名利场永远不缺乏眉眼间都是野心勃勃的年轻艳丽的面孔，比如那夜我带去的一对双生子姐妹花，一个矫健的击剑运动员，还有不计其数的男女模特。他们在我的指挥下展示着夸张的下流游戏，在尖叫、起哄中，作为那夜众人下注玩闹的彩头。我精准的安排着每一个细节，保证竞逐的观众们在一波波的高潮中玩的尽兴。做我们这一行，有一项原则很重要，工作时所有人都是monster，散场后才是需要直视的同类。关于这样的游戏，我永远不缺乏资料。把男男女女当做驿马，把它们骑得筋疲力尽，到了站上丢下来，才能在竞逐中达到欲望的高峰。节目得继续演下去，转盘也要继续转下去。

从高呼声的人群中刚抽身出，本来是我的轻松时刻，却被宴会主人衣冠革履的秘书叫走了。穿过庭中的花园，我被引到了一间套房。门后的景象，让我发出了一声讶叹。

暴怒的，高壮的，一个又一个男人，挺立着环绕着他。而他跪坐的姿态幼稚的像一个刚睡醒的幼女，被恶趣味的粉色蕾丝绑带绑住了视线，双手被捆绑在小腹前，迷茫的昂着头。表演时花哨的夹克早就被扒了下来，连同水蓝色的衬衫，此刻他浑身赤裸，只剩一条黑色的平角底裤包裹着他紧窄的胯。

下一秒，滚烫的性器蹭上了他饱满的面庞，他下意识地向后闪躲，却一把仰入了另一个温暖结实的胸膛。被身后的人托着腰向前推，认命一般，他主动用湿软的唇舌吸吮，再曲颈，献上了美妙的深喉。身后的男人鼓励一般，揉搓着他平坦紧实的腹部，舔舐着他饱满柔软、散发着珍珠一样的光泽的肌肤，亲吻他圆润的肩头。

可怜的大明星，不能动，被钳制在一个又一个人的怀里，丰润的的嘴唇就没合上过。陌生的，熟识的，男人或者女人，每一个人都肏过了他。我想他不会忘记宴会主人年轻的妻子将戴着巨大钻戒的纤纤玉手伸入他直肠的感觉，夫人柔软纤细的手掌上微凉坚硬的钻石，让他的身体为之颤抖个不停，如此的刺激之下，他的泪水就没有停止过流淌，白皙的胸膛激烈的起伏，胸前两条腿快要被折断，像一只砧板上的白鸽，空扑着一双臂膀。

宴会的主人用滚烫的手心递来摄像机，热切的眼神透露着他的意图。我开启摄像机，对着大明星赤裸虬结的肢体，湿淋淋的股间，通红的奶尖和泪眼朦胧的美丽脸庞... 还有微抿的酒窝。

他分明也喜欢的不得了。

此刻一边回味起那个潮湿的夜晚，一边看面前的他冷漠的持续着工作，让我觉出了些许兴味。清洁完的一切器具，整整齐齐的将它们摆放在酒店的大床上后，终于，他伸手拉住了我身后的衣襟，回头便看到他微抿的酒窝。

即使羞耻心想让他躲开一切，但想要承受所有的爱与疼痛的本性还是切除了他冷静的本能。

他渴求着我的拜访。


End file.
